Bloodbath Romance
by arcanebasswitch
Summary: Dark, damp, and dingy... No one can hear you scream here, only the hungry beast. MaloXOC. Rated M for lemon and gore. First time writing lemon so please review, and send me a PM too. Thanks...


**BLOODBATH ROMANCE: AN AMNESIA FANFIC**

She had faced the trials and tribulations of this sadistic Cabinet of Perturbation, and she did not know how long she can take. She had at least gotten away from the suitors Alois (who was quite nice to her) and Basile, but at the cost of nearly dying. Nevertheless, she was already grateful for having made it to the last obstacle of the Cabinet. Before the door, a phonograph sat neatly atop a table. With the usual drill, she approached it and turned the crank. The phonograph hissed to life, playing the disembodied voice of Lady Justine Florbelle.

* * *

"_Inspector Marot, are you still with us? I'm looking forward to see if you managed to save him or not. I know very little about him, but surely he had a family, don't you think? Poor, poor, fatherless children. But he falls on his own sword. His kind is not meant to come for people like me. Laws are made for cretins. The aristocracy doesn't need to know right from wrong. We are always right."_

* * *

_Inspector Marot_, she thought. _A policeman? Thank God! But where could he be? _There was no other way than the door, and with a gulp, she opened it, revealing another huge cell block. _Must be the dungeon_, she thought. There was a lone cell to the right, and three others to the left, all of which are vacant. Unlike the other cell blocks, the stench of rotting flesh and blood ran rampant there, causing the girl to nearly fall down. And fall down, she did.

The hem of her crimson dress was tattered and torn, her sleeves reduced to less than half its original length. Her ebony hair was tussled and messy, due to running, and her feet were aching already. As she contemplated on her pain and exhaustion, a cackle of laughter boomed from one of the cell blocks. "I grow tired…of my own flesh…" it said, and knowing this to be an ill omen, the girl got to her feet and ran to nearest vacant cell block, hoping that her latest crazed pursuer would not see her.

And she was wrong.

* * *

Unlike Basile or Alois, who would give up after not being able to find her, this one was resilient, as it checked each of the cells. She was in the third one, and the man was at the second cell, peering and cackling as he searched. Then he got to the third cell. The girl was in the corner, covering her mouth with both hands as the crazed man, or Suitor, as she grew to call them, looked around. He was definitely blind, by his looks, but that did not deter his purpose. "Hide and seek, hide and seek…" he said in a sadistic singsong voice. He was a very handsome man by his looks, wearing a tattered black and red suit, His red hair was matted and filthy with dirt and blood, and his green eyes pierced the darkness. But what was most disturbing… was the number of bloodstains that adorned his arms, body, and legs. By the pattern those were teeth marks, and the girl came to the conclusion that this man, whoever he was, had been eating parts of himself. And to add to the disturbing appearance, a spiked wagon wheel adorned his neck like a collar. The girl let out a stifled yelp, but it was loud enough to attract the man inside her cell. "I see you…" he said. As the girl tried to get up and head for the door, a powerful grip closed in around her wrist.

Then it was that insane voice again that greeted her, "_Bonjour_…"

His green eyes were glazed with madness and hunger. Apparently, the poor man was not fed during his incarceration, and looking at the girl, he became hungrier. Like an unfed lion caged in the Coliseum's bowels. "Justine, _mon ami_, welcome… I've been waiting for you." "Huh? What do you mean? I'm not Justine! Release me at once!" The girl struggled, but her captor's strength proved too much for her. He just cackled at her as she still struggled, but conceded after her final attempt. "_Mon ami_, I have not fed for so long…" the man said. "And you seem to have forgotten me. Have you forgotten your dear Malo de Vigny?" _Malo_, the girl thought. _The violinist? How'd he get in here? God please, help me…_ Malo smiled at her, in a way both twisted and pleasant as he tore off the wagon wheel around his neck. He grabbed the girls arms and took her down on the stone floor. "Let me taste you… _mon cheri_, just a little bit…" he whispered as he licked the girl's jawline. She was perfect in his eyes, with the ivory complexion, ebony hair, and terrified expression. She was a meal worthy for his carnal and cannibalistic urges. Her crimson dress fit perfectly on her, the bodice accentuating her lithe and slender for. By its looks, she had probably come from an aristocratic family. But he didn't care. He wanted to feast. And Malo de Vigny will not be denied his feast.

* * *

Though his fingers bore bite marks, and the flesh stuck out prominently, he still had strength to tear the girl's dress completely, revealing the white undergarment. The girl was afraid, very afraid of what the madman could do. Malo ran his fingers through her hair, taking in the mixed scent of sweat and lilacs. It aroused and hungered him further as he nipped kisses and bites along the side of her neck, making her back arch in pain. "Believe me, _mon ami_, there shall be no pleasure in this…" Malo said as he hungrily kissed the girl. She was ot able to fight, because of exhaustion, and the strength of Malo was too much. As if that did not satiate the hungry cannibal, he tore of the white undergarment, revealing only a very thin sleeveless top and knee-long pants. The fabric in which those were made were so fitting, it added a sense of seduction to the otherwise innocent girl. "S-stop it… P-please…" she begged. "Why are you sad, _mon ami_?" Malo asked, his voice smooth, deadly, and deranged. "Have you considered how I felt when I said those things to you? No, no… But enough of that, I will taste you… _Bon appetit!_" Malo had already shed all restraint and refinery at the very moment he was trapped in the place. And now, his latest "meal" would get the pleasure of knowing just how "playful" he got.

The girl strained against her captor once more, but to no avail. Her neck was trailed with black and blue, with a tinge of red, and Malo was not done. He tore off her top, revealing her breasts. Ample sizes, not too big, yet fit for a woman like her. "How do these taste, _mon ami_?" he hissed, sucking on one of her breasts while cupping the other with his hand. The poor girl gasped, cringing and straining against Malo's well-toned body. She felt somethng hard poking against her inner thigh. Malo was definitely aroused. "Now…to top off my concierto…" he said, taking off his clothers, revealing a well-toned body despite the missing chunks of flesh here and there. After stripping himself nude, he tore off what remained of the girl's clothes, revealing her entire body. He was enticed by her womanhood, and forced her to open her legs, licking the lips and the hardened pearl of the girl's sex. "N-ngh… Ugh… M-Malo…." she stammered, but the former violin virtuouso would not cease. His tongue flickered in and out until the girl's body shuddered under his, releasing her juice.

* * *

Lapping it up like a man dying of thirst, Malo took the girl's hand and used it to stroke his erect member. He was already hard, and it was throbbing. Throbbing to get inside her. The cell was dark, damp, and surely no one will hear the screams, and so to please himself, he rammed inside of her, thrusting gently at first, then speeding up the pace. "Ahh! Malo… God… P-please… t-that's…!" the girl stammered, but Malo shut her protests to silence with one deep and hungry kiss. "This…will end soon, _mon ami_…" he whispered, thrusting in and out. Soon he felt the girl's walls tighten around him, making him more aroused. He thrusted his hips faster, with the girl bucking hers in response. "You seem…to be…enjoying this…" he said in between gasps. He was ready to come, and by the girl's reaction, so was she, and so he thrusted harder and faster, and sucked on her breast for good measure. "M-Malo… I-I'm… I'm going to…!" the girl said, but Malo hushed her again with a kiss, and with a growl, he spilled his seed inside her, the girl spilling hers all over his member. With one more thrust, Malo felt content as he took out his member. Then, a feral smile played on his lips. "But _mon ami_, we are not done… That was just the appetizer." he said. "Appetizer? What do you mean?!" the girl said, crawling away. But Malo's reach was long, and he managed to grab her by the hair as he yanked her closer. "I'm still hungry…" he whispered. And without a second thought, he bit into the girl's shoulder.

* * *

The screams of pain bounced all around the dungeons, but those were unheard. Only the sounds of chewing, biting, and swallowing were her only companion as Malo de Vigny devoured her, cackling madly as he did.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE, ARCANEBASSWITCH HERE. FIRST TIME IN AGES I GOT TO WRITE IN FANFIC AGAIN BECAUSE OF MY JOB (SUCKS) BUT NOW I HAVE RETURNED WITH THIS FANFIC INVOLVING ONE OF MY FAVORITE SUITORS, MALO DE VIGNY. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! THANKS TO MAIDENOFALCHEMY FOR THE SUPPORT ON MY OTHER FANFIC ENTITLED SWORDS AND ROSES STARRING JOACHIM ARMSTER. BEST OF WISHES TO YOU TOO M'AM.  
**


End file.
